The Blue Girl
by crazyinlove.sky15
Summary: Carly Corrigan has lost everybody. She's just moved in with her Uncle Davenport and his new family to start over in Mission Creek, but when she falls in with the trio she gets more than she bargained for. I suck at summeries, ChaseXOC "I thought I knew crazy before I knew these guys."
1. Chapter 1

**Carly**

"And finally," Uncle Donny says as he pushes the door open. "We've come to the main event. Your room."

As soon as I walk in I have to turn to see the room. I don't know what I expect to see. Maybe something big with pink walls and fluffy pillows. Instead I see blue. The ocean stretches outside my window until it reaches the horizon and touches the sky. There's a wooden patio outside the almost not-there glass doors. The walls are cream colored and form one huge square with a ceiling that rises as tall as three of me. the ground beneath me is polished marble and reflects every detail of the room. I see myself in it's surface, my brown hair hangs in limp curls down my face, almost black in the beige coloring. There's an empty king-size bed with out a comforter in the middle of the floor and brown mahogany nightstands on either side.

"Don't worry about that," Donny says, motioning towards the window wall. "We'll get some curtains. You know, give you some privacy. With the little hearts on them." He moves his hand in the air like he's drawing his design. I raise an eyebrow and his enthusiastic smile drops. "Polka Dots?"

I frown. He nods his head. "Yea, we've...got a lot of catching up to do…"

I nod. The last time we were in the same room I was small enough to sit on his lap. And while that still may be the case- I'm 4'11'', too short to be a _human_- I have changed substantially since then. I used to be obsessed with polka dots and pink, which is what he is referring to. Now I'm more of a minimalist type. Not by choice, but by lack of creativity and time to develope any ideas. I'm always moving anyways so there would be no point in spending so much time on something I'm just going to take down. Since I'm staying here forever, maybe I can explore some decorations. Maybe some posters, some colors, maybe some stripes…

"So you have your own bathroom." he points to one of two white doors on the left wall. "And your closet. Now, I needed some extra space so if you find a lady's swimsuit in there, it's not a leotard."

I blink.

"That's my compression body suit for Tuesday pilates- it's nothing." he attempts a save. I raise both eyebrows.

_Pilates?_ I think. Shyness closes my throat before I can even ask so I just shake off the image.

Uncle Donny claps his hands, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Well, that's about everything. If you need me, I'll be in the la-Sauna room. Getting some work done." I purse my lips in confusion. Who works in a sauna room? Who has a _sauna_? "And if Tasha asks," he continues, "I don't have a Sauna room."

He says, I nod.

_So much for catching up. _I think. It's probably for the best, the majority of our conversations were filled in with awkward silences. It's going to take a while to get used to living here. As he closes the door I flop down on my bed, dropping my bag on the floor next to my feet. After a moment of waiting I unzip the suitcase and pull out a picture. The plain black frame houses a photo, the only one I have, of me and my family. My brother Cole sits on my father's back looking over a book we have sitting in front of us. I am in between him and my mother, who holds the blue book with one hand. It's unclear whether she is looking at me or the book, but the look in her eyes is unmistakable. She looks happy, she looks loved. All of us are smiling. I stare at Cole, the curious little boy he used to be. And my father, his innocence. And me, my head placed in my palms, I stare down at the fine print with raised eyebrows and not a care in the world. My pink and white polka-dot dress straps are barely visible on my shoulders. I miss that girl. The ghost of me.

I place the picture on the nightstand and take my phone from my pocket and check to see if I got any messages. None. Not even from my best friend, Tess, who is about the only person I text. I click it off shoving it back in my pocket just as there's a knock on my door. Bree Davenport sticks her head through my door, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi." I say because I have nothing else.

"Hey Carly. How ya holdin' up?"

"Fine." I say, "This place is huge." I look around the room, but I actually mean the whole house.

"Yea. Good thing. Makes it easier to hide from my stupid brothers and their stupid pranks and their stupid...stupidity." She twitches every time she says "stupid".

"Adam and Chase?"

"Or as I like to call them: "Dweeb 1 and Dweeb 2"." she flops down next to me. Something like a laugh leaves through my nose but it's more forced out of politeness. Truth is, I'm baffled by her admitted disdain for her brothers. I would never call Cole 'stupid' or a 'dweeb'. I barely call him at all- I should do that. In the beat of silence that follows I reach down in my bag for another picture. Me and Tess downtown in Miami at our schools Bike 'N Barbecue, on our bikes leaning against eachother. Her arm is around my shoulders and blonde hair hangs loose to her hips. That's how I remember how old the picture is, she's since cut it to her shoulders.

"Who's that." Bree asks, shocking me with her sudden conversation.

"My best friend." I answer.

"She looks cool. What's her name?"

"Tess."

"What's she like?"

"She's really cool, kinda crazy." _Like me_. I keep to myself. "Like, dye-your-hair-blue-and-wake-up-handcuffed-to-a-little-foreign-guy-with-no-memory-of-what-happened-last-night-crazy."

Bree laughs. "And that's _without _alcohol."

"Well." she says standing up. "If you like crazy. You'll love it here. We're really glad to have you here."

I blush, like I do every time I receive a compliment, especially from strangers.

"Well," she adds, "_I'm _glad you're here. You have no idea how good it feels to live with someone who doesn't try to sniff their elbow."

I smile.

"You don't try to sniff your elbow do you? You are normal, right?" she asks apprehensively.

"I wouldn't exactly say_ that_."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

I look through my bag, making sure I have everything for school while walking to the living room to join the others when a big metal _thing _flies past my head.

"Look out!" Adam calls just a second too late and I hear something crash above my head. Nothing seems broken when I look behind me. Suddenly I hear a creek above my head and I'm afraid to look up but I do, slowly. A crack forms in the ceiling and white fiber glass falls from the spidery breaks. My mind is a scribble. Part of me says run right, part of me says go left, a part of me says jump back and the rest of me says just move. I don't know which one is right, I don't know who to listen to, all I can do is stare at my impending death in the form of residential insulation.

"Carly move!" Someone yells but I don't know who it is. Out of nowhere a pink and blue blur knocks me down, just before a giant chunk of the ceiling falls and crashes where I stood. I am stunned at first but as it comes back to me- my mind and existence- I realize Bree is lying next to me squeezing me so tightly I feel the blood loss where we touch. When I finally regain consciousness I realize something.

"Bree…how'd you get over hear so fast?" I ask.

"Why didn't you move?" she redirects the question.

"Because I was about to be crushed by a flying…object and then I had to choose whether I wanted to die standing up or lying down and then you just _show up_ and push me out of the way. _Your_ turn."

She splutters. "Uh…we better hurry before we're late for school." She says pulling my arm roughly.

"I- but- wait- no." Bree doesn't let me finish any of my sentences. She practically drags me all the way to school sputtering until I give up. I finally tell myself, maybe I just imagined it. She could have been close by. But I could swear I saw her texting on the couch next Leo…

"Did you guys see the yearbook?" Chase exclaims as he comes out of nowhere. Bree and Owen are sitting on the MCHS bench looking over theirs. Adam in Leo are standing nearby with theirs and I'm alone on the higher step of the bench next the Owen checking my phone for any texts from Tess, which I haven't gotten because she's in school. I'm close enough so that I'm with them. Just not _with _them. I feel the hollow loneliness eating at my gut and am filled with relief when Chase breaks our social groupings.

"Everybody but me got a most-likely-to!" He complains, shoving his book in between Adam and Leo. "Even _Leo_!"

"What? Let me see that." Leo takes the book from Chase and reads the page aloud. " '_Most likely…never to get a most likely.' _I'm on the board!"

I try not to point out the irony in that, no one would care for my dumb logic.

"Well that tears it," Chase says, "I am completely invisible at this school."

_That's not a bad thing._ I think. Again, to myself.

"Chase don't be ridiculous. If you were invisible, I couldn't do this." Adam says and punches his shoulder. Chase lets out a grunt of pain and I find myself smiling to myself. Watching those to

Leo hands him back his book with an amused grin on his face. It takes me a second to realize Adam is gone.

"Chase, just because you weren't nominated doesn't mean you're invisible." Bree says matter-off-factly.

"Oh really?" Chase challenges opening up his book. "Yeah? What's _this_?"

A black silhouette with a white question mark in a blue box over the name Chip Davenport.

"Chip Davenport. I'm a miss named question mark!" Chase slams the book shut. I laugh.

"Chip Davenport. I like that. I'm gonna call you Chip." I say finally, Chase glares at me, but I just smile. We don't talk much but when we do it's fun to mess with him.

"Listen up, snot buckets." Our lovely leader Perry announces as she comes trotting out of the cafeteria, a white piece of paper in one hand. "Don't forget to sign up for the talent show. Auditions are after school and will be judged by mwah." She points gingerly towards herself. "Chances are if I don't like you, you won't get through. And I on't like any of you so good luck!" She chirps.

_Well we all hate you too. _I mock her tone in my head. Chase sighs, him and Leo exchange looks.

"Talent shows are wrong!" Owen stands. Perry gives him a sideways scowl- she's always scowling. Just a ray of sunshine.

"There are no winners- or losers in creative expression-"

Perry grunts. "Stick a paintbrush in it _Imosabe_."

She says and marching back to her little hole- or the caf.

"I refuse to stand by while that woman crushes the artistic souls of our student body." Owen points his finger to the ground. I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna go paint my feelings." He states before marching off. Bree stares after him like he's a dream floating through the halls.

"He is so tortured" She says. "Isn't it great?" and she's off, floating after her boyfriend. I share the same confused looks as the remaining Davenports.

"Guys a nutjob." I mutter. And stand next to the two boys.

"This talent show is the perfect opportunity for me to build my fanbase." Leo begins on a new topic.

"Leo you don't have a fan base." I say.

"I know," he says. "That's why I have to build one." Chase and I exchange looks. "With _magic._" He waves his hands in Chase's face. We both lean back, his warm body pressing against me, too close.

"Well that is what it would take." Chase says, walking around so that he's facing the both of us. I laugh.

"No. I got a magic kit and I've been practicing _specifically _for the talent show." Leo explains. I watch Chase consider this.

"A magic kit?" he asks. "Isn't that kind lame?"

Le looks offended. "There is nothing lame about buying something off the internet to make friends. Ahem." He walks a few steps with a hand in Chase's face. I nod.

"Wow, with an attitude I like that I wonder why you're not more popular." I say sarcastically.

He glares at me, then turns to two girls in my Spanish class with a deck of cards he pulls out of his pocket.

"Hello ladies," he says, "Would you like to see a card rick?"

They nod. What are their names?

Leo pulls one card from the deck.

"This is you card." He says and puts it back in the deck. "Hey, what's that in your hair?"

_Dandruff?_

He pulls out a card. I gasp.

"Is this your card?"

The two girls nod, amazed- Fiorella and Becky! That's their names…

He shoes us the 5 Spades.

"Magic." He shoves the card in Chase's face and I clap.

"Wow Leo that was amazing." I say, truly impressed.

"Only a girl would be impressed by that." I hear chase mutter but he's talking directly to me I know. I roll my eyes and walk back over the bench and grab my phone, leaving the two alone to converse amongst themselves. Although I do catch a failed attempt of Chase trying to replicate Leo's trick, I try texting Tess one more time, telling her to call me when she gets out of school.


End file.
